The Mysterious Patriot
by dqbsurf
Summary: Ganondorf has returned, and Link has befriended a girl who loves her country, Hyrule, and will do anything for it, even help Link defeat Ganon ONCE AGAIN and she does... this is an after-Twilight Princess and has some hints of the Oot Ocarina of time
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

The Mysterious Patriot

Prologue – Riding onward to his hometown on a red horse through a now peaceful forest during the twilight hour, was a young boy named Link who had just saved the whole of his land by a man banned from a tribe of Gerudo thieves. This land called Hyrule was almost taken by this man; his name…was no other than Ganondorf. This land, that has been through so much, from the bottom of its beautiful, clear lake, to the upper-most part in the blue skies up above, was all in peace now. Or…so everyone thought.

Chapter one – Ganondorf escapes

In the Realm of the Banished, where the people of Hyrule went when they were banished forever, lived a golden glow underground the foggy depths of the empty place. A creepy mist glided through the Realm, causing it to be cold, and mysterious. But this light had cut through the fog like butter. Up came the evil monster -- heart full of _pure_ evil – that all of Hyrule had feared the most, was the one. The one chosen to be the holder of the Triforce of Power and threatened to use it to get out of the Realm, Ganondorf. He had indeed kept his promise, and used the power that the Triforce held inside it.

Now, Ganondorf had come down to take revenge on his adversary, Link. Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, had put a seal around the Realm, so it would hold Ganondorf back, but the Triforce was too strong for Zelda's spell. Zelda was the new queen of Hyrule, and kept Link close to her mind, that anytime she would ever need him, she knew how to get to him.

Now Ganon had found his way out of the Realm, and the seal was now broken. Anything in that Realm could get out now. The demons, and the evil people, every one and every thing could find a way out because of Ganon's little action.

Ganon had soon ended up on the spring green grass and warm, but windy air. The sun was on the horizon, creating a beautiful orange ring and pink/purple skies. Trees were everywhere; and all around him was a hint of animal squeaks. It was peaceful and blissful in Hyrule now that he'd been gone. No mischief has been going on since he'd left.

Ganon decided it was time for Hyrule to own a change in its ways, and say good-bye to their queen, and say hello to their soon-to-be king. Now Ganon was first planning to torment someone. Hopefully Link, but he decided it didn't matter, so he waited for the first passer through the twilight-skied field.

There, he found someone on a black and white horse. It was mostly black, and it had a whit spot on its right side, and a white diamond on its forehead, with the little white specks of fur at the top of its hooves; like Link's horse, Epona. The rider seemed like he/she didn't have a face, but it was covered in a black cloak, but cold see fire-red and orange strings of hair sparkle in the twilight-horizon sun.

This beautiful day of Hyrule would never happen again, and Ganon will be sure of that, by first, taking it away from this person, by killing them, or he/she could help him with his evil plot to take over Hyrule.

"These Hylians better enjoy that view while it lasts, because this sickingly-beautiful day will never happen again." He said to himself, "soon, this place will be so dark, these blasted imbeciles will be able to _feel_ how dark it is."

Ganon had begun to walk towards this person, planning to scare the horse, and it stand on its hind legs, and leave the rider behind. This worked great. The rider fell flat on her back causing the hood to fall, showing her face. Ganon knew it was a girl because the way she screamed and her face when her horse was startled enough to leave her behind.

"Hello." Ganon said evily with his arms crossed and smile crookedly cruel.

This girl was not about to let Ganon look at her in any way any longer, so she pulled out a sword and swung the dull side to his feet so he'd fall. She had started to run away from Ganon, and her sword put away. She tried hiding, but he'd find her, so she kept running for her life afraid of what could become of her. She'd soon found a little hiding spot that she could hide without Ganon knowing off the top of his head, so she put a seal around her, similar to the spell Zelda had done to the Realm of the Banished. But this one was weaker, and it was invisible. Zelda's on the other hand, had white sparks showing where it was exactly. Now, she could rest, and hopefully, he won't find her.


	2. Chapter 2

Mysterious Patriot

Chapter two Back Home

"Hey Link! It is morning again!"

Link was sleeping peacefully until this annoying little voice had waked him up. He got dressed quickly and peeked out the window. Malo, Talo, and Beth were outside arguing…as usual! Link had gone outside, and the kids just wanted to show him the new and improved sling-shot he'd given them after his adventure. They had painted it yellow and dark blue. Link nodded and smiled in improvement, and Colon was watching Epona gaze in the middle of no where.

"Hey Link!" he exclaimed, "I think Epona wants to ride around, you should take you around Hyrule."

Link had thought it was a good idea, so he did just that. Exiting out Ordona Province into Faron Province, then all around Kakariko Province, and went in a huge circle from there to Eldin and to its bridge that had the magnificent view of Hyrule castle.

Onward to Lanayru Province past the Hidden Village that ion fact was discovered again by Link with the help of the Goron Tribe. If it weren't for Darbus, he crashed open the rocks blocking the entrance to the village.

In the path that led to Northern Hyrule Field and crossed the stone bridge that was above a small body of water that connected to the Hylian Lake. Two paths, one way to go, Link went to the right path to pass the field that allows people to enter Castle Town. Link had been galloping across the, fields of Hyrule, and it was already night-time, and Link spotted someone in a black cloak running for their life.

They seemed really tired of running, but did the person know that no one was behind them? Link guided Epona towards this person. As Link came toward this person, she ran faster than her legs could go, so she tripped thinking Link was the one chasing her. He was, but not the way she thought.

"Are you okay?" Link asked her politely. Link was able to now that she'd fallen and her face was showing. The other thing showing on her face was a solid black tattoo that had 3 tiny triangles together forming the Triforce! She looked everywhere cautiously out of breath. Breathing hard, she stood up and turned away from Link so he couldn't see her face and the tatto, but he could see her fire-orange hair from the wind blowing it back.

"Who are you?" she asked shakily; voice screechy.

"Link…my name's Link." He replied slowly.

The girl turned towards him surprised. "Link?" she asked almost making it seem like she heard the name before. Link nodded, and she looked at Link with her emerald green eyes in shock and held her wrist pointed at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked backing up Epona a bit.

"You…" she trailed off. "I feel like I've heard that name before. And I feel like I know you. Your face just looks familiar, as well as your name…" She said, "Link"

"Well, are you going to be okay? Do you need anything?" Link asked her. "I…need shelter. But you probably aren't able to grant that." She said hesitatingly and tried to slip out of the conversation.

"I can provide you with shelter." Link declared holding out his hand, asking her to get on Epona so they could go back to Ordon.

"Thank you for your offer, but…" Link interupted her. "Are you not much of a people person?" he asked. "It's not that it's just…" she trailed off looking at Link's stoned hand.

"It's just…." She said looking for the words. All that was there was Link, his horse, and her under the cresent-moon's light. She had looked up at Link's eyes, seeing good in them, she grabbed his hand, and he pulled her up.

"Hold on tight." He said quietly, and galloped Epona quickly from the Chu's territory all the way to Faron Province again. He turned suddenly into Ordona Province, and stopped at a tree house. He let the girl get off, and asked her name.

"…I am not going to give you my real name. I am going to give you a nickname that my friends used to call me. Call me FireRat. My friends called me that, I don't know why." She explained watching Link put Epona away.

As he let FireRat climb the ladder first, he had said, "Maybe it's your hair."

"That is what I thought, but that might not be the only reason." She told him entering the house. "Nice place here." She told him.

"Thanks…I keep an extra room in the basement down those stairs." Link said pointing down a small corridor that led to a ladder leading down into the basement with a nice set up of cushions and lightings to keep the room warm.

"Thank you for this." She said rushing to the ladder.

"Wait a minute!" Link called out. FireRat paused displeased, but she was very pleased inside. "Yes?" she answers.

"Don't you want to hang your cloak up? It seems weird to go to sleep in it." He suggested. "Sure." She said with a slight smile that was hard to see. As she put the cloak away, it made a few jingling melodies. Inside it were four swords. Two blade-edged twin tonfas, one huge one-sided katana sword, and a basket-hilted sword called a schiavona.

"Dangerous possesions you have there." Link said curiously and cautiously.

"Don't worry about it. I am not going to kill anyone." She said almost reading Link's mind. "Right…" Link said half doubtingly. The other half was saying that she was telling the truth because of the look in her eye.

'If she was running from anyone, and she is a killer, wouldn't she've used these?' Link thought. He decided to believe her for now, but was still suspicious. 'Who was chasing her in the first place?' he asked himself climbing up the ladder to his room. 'Maybe…' he thought "No…it couldn't have been." He thought aloud. He needed answers, and that was the curious part. He had a desire to know FireRat's story. He wanted to learn what was wrong with this girl…was she paranoid, or even illusinating? He'd surely find out tomarrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mysterious Patriot

Chapter 3 Lost…Then Found

Link woke up on his own the next morning, as in no interruptions from Talo or anyone else. He got dressed in every-day-clothing, and went down to his basement, no one was there. FireRat's cloak was even gone. The basement was fixed up nice and neat, but no person was there. Link had rushed outside thinking she was there outside. She was no where in sight, but Colon was. He was, of course, watching Epona, so she didn't take his hors away.

"Hey Link. Did you make a new friend? I saw a girl with fire-colored hair run outta your house. Who is she?" Colon asked.

This was a weird sign to Link. He says weird, because so many unanswered questions floating through his head. 'Why…did she come and go?' and 'What…' many 'what's'…and all unanswered. Also, 'Where…did she come from?' and also 'Who is she, and 'Who…was she running away from the other night?'

"Yeah…I did Colon, of you don't mind, I need to take Epona somewhere." Link said.

"Going to look for her?" Colon asked. Link nodded, and galloped out of Colon's sight. Link ran out of Faron Province, and kept his eyes peeled for any human.

Slashing monsters out of his way, and scanning the land of Hyrule for someone who could be anywhere by now, Link had asked himself more questions. The same other questions, and different ones. A huge ring went through his head, causing a major headache.

Crossing Eldin Bridge, Link started to think differently; 'Maybe she can take care of herself.' He thought, 'she had a nifty collection of swords with her. She's bound to be okay.'

Link kept telling himself the same things over and over, until he crossed the Bridge of Hylia. There, he saw, a person, wearing a black cloak with sparkling red-orange hair coming from their hood. That was FireRat. Link galloped Epona towards her quickly.

"What are you doing over here?!" Link asked with a small feeling of anger in his voice.

"I had a dream." FireRat told him quietly. "What?" Link asked. "I had a dream." She repeated.

"And…" Link said, "you want to add more to that?"

"Who is Ganondorf?"She asked. Link was shocked at her knowing of this name. "Ganondorf?" Link repeated. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Me…I had a sidekick dream, Ganondorf is going to try and take over Hyrule."

"Oh…I see….now you're SIDEKICK???" Link asked running his left hand through his hair, with bug eyes.

"No…I was alwyas sidekick!" FireRat told Link.

"Ganondorf…you should know…if you are from Hyrule, and you truly are a Hylian, you should…" Link tried explaining, until FireRat interrupted him. "I know…but I mean…I haven't actually been face-to-face with the guy. You have…so tell me. " She commanded. Link folded his arms. "Please." She added quickly. Link unfolded his arms and held out his hand.

"I'll tell on the way back." He said. FireRat grabbed his hand instantly, and Link rode off explaining the battle and Ganondorf, he avoided the parts of Midna, though. It started to rain when they jetted off of the bridge on Epona.

Once they got to their destination in Ordon, FireRat was shivering fiercely. She removed her cloak, and her green/blue robes. There, revealed a white dress with the Triforce symbol on the train of the dress. It was long-sleeved, and was also soaking wet.

Link was dripping with water, so he brought a towel for himself and FireRat to dry off. FireRat was still wet, so Link lended her clothes that might keep her warm. FireRat looked unpleased.

"Are you alright?" Link asked FireRat.

"I'm fine…just, sort of tired and stuff." She said not finding her words.

Link and FireRat sat in the house the rest of the day, getting to know each other better. FireRat explained how she would do anything for her country of Hyrule, even if it meant blood-shed, and that was an answer to Link's question, 'Why do you have those swords?'

"Would you stop asking so amny questions?" FireRat asked angrily.

"Sorry…I guess that is another reason they called you FireRat." Link said. FireRat stared confused. "You get mad…pretty easily. This is the seventh time you flamed on me." Link explained. "Yes…I do, don't I?" She asked as Link smiled at her.

"And there is the second time I have seen you smile ever, Mr. I-am-never-happy." FireRat mocked. "I get happy sometimes." Link protested.

FireRat crossed her arms doubtingly. "Really?"

Link watched her facial expression change from anger to playful. Link shrigged and gazed outdoors. "It looks almost 10 PM, I think I am going to sleep." Link said walking up the ladder.

"Oh wait!" FireRat yelled pulling his arm back. Link turned to her. "Thank you, again…for everything." She said. Link nodded and continued up. FireRat watched him climb, as she stand there waiting for anything to happen. Nothing happened, though, so she went up to Link's room.

"Hey Link, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure." Link replied.

"Well, I have an idea, I think I know where Ganondorf is hiding at. It is somewhere under ground." She said.

"Oh…alright. Well, I guess we can check it out tomorrow morn." Link said.

"Good night." FireRat said hopeful of something happening.

"What's the matter with you?" Link asked. 'Oh gosh…he is on to me.' She thought.

"Nothing…night~!" she said quickly and left.

"Okay…" Link said slowly. He undressed himself and went to bed in his PJs…

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

The Mysterious Patriot

Chapter 4 – Snooping Around

Link had woken up to another bright shining day with the sun's rays warming him up. FireRat was once again not where she went to bed last night; instead she was sleeping beside Link's bedside. 'Now why is she there?' Link thought.

He'd gotten dressed without waking FireRat, and went downstairs. Link had paused in the middle of the room, and listened to the birds sing, and the kids playing outside his house. Link slowly turned his head toward his door, and walked to it.

"Good morning." FireRat said from behind him. Link turned himself around like a whirlpool, startled. He stared at FireRat closely.

Link was speechless. "Are we searching around Hyrule today?" FireRat asked Link with a smile that made the room feel even brighter than it already was. "Uh…yeah" he said looking over his shoulder through the glass window on his fine dark-colored oak door.

"Then shouldn't we go?" FireRat asked. "In a minute,' Link replied still looking through the window. "What are you looking at?' FireRat asked.

"Nothing…"' Link said, "really" he added.

"Want to get dressed before we leave?" Link asked looking at her thin, white dress. "I'll get my cloak. Meet you outside?" she asked. Link nodded and went outside. The spring green plants and the multi-colored flowers gave Link that feeling that everything was normal. The birds gave the sign by chirping softly, the children playing in Ordon gleefully also gave a sign of peace. It all seemed normal, and it made Link wish he had no idea was going on. He wished he wasn't 'the chosen one'. But it also made him think what might have happened if he weren't chosen; what if that, what if this, so he stopped thinking so much at all.

"Are we ready?' FireRat said coming out. Link turned around to face her while his back was toward the scarecrow at the west of his little area. He seemed troubled by the way he looked at FireRat. "Is something wrong?" FireRat asked him. He shook his head, no, and then smiled a little. FireRat smiled back and cocked her head with one eyebrow arched.

"What are you? Seven years old?" Link made fun of her. They both laughed. Then FireRat told him how old she really was. "I'm twenty-one years old."

They rode Epona talking about each other. FireRat told Link her story, and Link told FireRat his story.

"I was born in Kakariko Village and raised by a foster family while my father went off into war, my mother died of disease and no one knew what it was. My foster mom and sister were both farmers in Kakariko, except for my foster dad, he owned bombs and a bomb shop." FireRat explained. "Barnes?" Link guessed.

"Yes! That was his name! I can't believe you know him. He is pretty lazy…anyway back top the facts. When I was thirteen, I got my Katana that is in my cloak here." FireRat opened her cloak revealing her orange and blue sword. While she babbled on about how she got it and who gave it to her, and what happened with it, Link was eye-caught in her hair.

The bright colored orange/red hair was shining and sparkling in the yellow sun. Link felt like he was in a fire; and when he looking in her eyes, the dark emerald colored eyes, he felt like he was in the middle of Hyrule Field.

"Hello? Link,' FireRat snapped Link back to reality. "What?" He blinked. "Shhh…" She hissed looking behind him. Link joined her gaze. There was Ganondorf floating his way towards Hyrule castle, or so it looked. Link and FireRat got off Epona, and followed Ganondorf quietly.

Ganondorf had stopped in the middle of Hyrule field. He turned around almost looking directly at Link. But he was behind a bush so Ganon couldn't see him; especially since Link wore his green tunic, it blended with the leaves. When Ganondorf stopped looking their way, the ground of Hyrule cracked open. Down Ganondorf went underground.

"Let's go." Link whispered to follow Ganon. FireRat followed Link following Ganondorf. Down they went, in the almost never-ending trench with the scent of death. They had discovered that they weren't just underground. They were in the underworld. Ganon locked himself in a room on the other side of a hallway called the grand corridor.

"This is our chance to find out what Ganondorf is up to, and to stop it from actually happening." FireRat said.

"Sure." Link said leading her out the Grand Corridor and into a room that was called 'Evil's HQ'.

"They really shouldn't label these." FireRat said opening the door.

"AT least not in Hylian." Link added following her. Another label said 'Ganon's File'.

"Airheads…" Link whispered to FireRat. "True that." She told him.

As they took Ganon's plans out, they heard a loud door slam. "Maybe we should just take the file and leave…" FireRat said. Then they heard talking. "Now!" she finished. Link helped her crawl out of a high window, and Link waited for the guys to come towards him, and he slashed them in half. Then he ran out the window along with FireRat, unfortunately, they were underground, so they were still around the place.

Ever climbed a wall before?" FireRat asked. "No…" Link replied.

"Get ready to." She finished pulling out a rope with a hook at the end of it. She hooked it to a hogher window. "C'mon," she said handing him a part of the rope. Once he got a grip, she pressed a button causing them to jerk up.

They climbed into the window once they were finished being pulled up to fortunately find no one there.

Back at Link's house, FireRat took a peek at the file by herself while Link was changing into a different shirt since the one he was wearing before was torn to shreds by climbing in the windows. He came back in with a plain white t-shirt.

"What is the Twilight Realm?" FireRat asked facing him. Link hesitated to the question, and answered slowly.

"A realm of twilight." Link said. "Why?"

"What is the Horn of Twilight Ordealian?" She asked.

Link looked at her confused with his mouth slightly open. "I have absolutely no idea." He said quietly.

Link walked over to FireRat and read what Ganon had put together. He was looking for a horn called the Horn of Twilight Ordealian. With it and a few other supplies, he'd perform an ancient ritual that was long lost in early Hylian days. It was called the ROSE…for Ritual of Ordealian Solar Eclipse.

"Solar Eclipse?" Link asked himself aloud.

"I've heard of this before. It was performed to enter the Twilight Realm for the Hylian Gypsies of old." FireRat explained.

"…gypsies?" Link repeated. "In Hyrule?"

"Yes, a long time ago." FireRat explained, "this is indeed very lost…or was."

"So…we've got to find the horn first?" Link asked the OSO smart FireRat.

"And return it to Kakariko…they'll know what to do with it. And—" FireRat tried to say until Link said something again. "So…let me get this straight, you are sidekick, with a 4-sword collection, and you are from Kakariko who appears to be gypsies?" Link asked.

"Look at you, iron head…" FireRat insulted. "It is all true, and you are the Hero of time???" She mocked.

Link felt a small flame inside. "Never mind." He gritted his teeth.

FireRat smiled and realized she didn't know where to go to find the horn. "Wait…" FireRat said.

Link looked at her with a look that meant, "What now?" "Where do we find it?" She asked.

'I figured you knew…'Link thought. "I don't know maybe we should ask Renado." Link stated. FireRat stared confused for a moment. "Excuse me? Who?" She asked.

"The Shaman of Kakariko. Mybe he'll know." Link said. FireRat agreed, and she thought for a moment before she said, "Goodnight," and went off to bed. Link hid the fact that he remembered the name Ordeal. The horn would most likely be in the Cave of Ordeals where the Twilit Creatures put the Bridge of Eldin when they broke it off. 'I guess I'll tell her in the morning.' Link thought. He walked toward his ladder and climbed up to sleep time.


	5. Chapter 5

The Mysterious Patriot

Chapter 5 – Caught

The last thing Link remembered last night was something about an Ordealian ritual and going to see Renado the Shaman of Kakariko. When he woke up, it was raining outside. More of a light shower; sprinkles her and there, little heavier rain moments. He looked out his window like he was only eight years old and wanted to go outside but his mother wouldn't let him because he might get sick.

Link was deep in thought. This ritual thing was nothing but weird, and Kakariko and their secrets…like FireRat. He didn't know the exact definition for gypsies; especially in Hyrule. Link never suspected such a thing to happen. He didn't know magic or anything about the people from Kakariko apparently.

"Stop giving your self a hard time." FireRat said sneaking up on Link. He was so deep in thought, he barely heard her. A small moan came from his voice which meant "huh".

He turned around to look at her. Her long flamy hair was in a loose pony tail. What's the matter with you?" she asked.

"Kakariko," Link said, confusing FireRat. "Weren't we going to Kakariko?"

"Were?" FireRat repeated. "I think I know where to find the horn…" Link stated.

"Do tell like you didn't last night." FireRat said curious and interested at what he has to say, but also confused why he didn't say the yester-night.

"I believe the horn in Gerudo desert in a cavern called the cave of ordeals." Link explained.

"Where the great fairy lives?" FireRat asked. Link looked at her surprised, her expression surprised as well.

"How did you-" Link started. "I am from Kakariko, we know stuff." FireRat smiled knowing Link was even more confused.

Link told FireRat to meet him at the desert. FireRat was going to catch up with Link as soon as she was finished at Kakariko. While Link tried the Cave of Ordeals, FireRat was going to check and see if the horn really was in the cave.

In the cave Link entered, it was dark, and it kept going down, down, down, into another floor full of enemies. On the first floor, Link battled and defeated a group of bokoblins without a sweat. A door opened to the scond floor which had rats and keese that took one single slash to defeat…yet another simple job. The next door opened, and he jumped down to the third floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FireRat rode onward to Kakariko with Link's horse, Epona. The red filly had trotted peacefully to Kakariko with FireRat siting on her back almost asleep. A yell of glee caused her to look up. She sped Epona's speed up and Renado, who was the one who was apparently happy to see her, greeted her.

"Welcome Helmina! Kakariko missed you!" He said now beside Epona who was now still. "Where did you get this horse?" He asked his smile slightly gone.

"A friend let me barrow her." FireRat that is really called Helmina said. "Link?" Renado asked.

FireRat stared at Renado like he was sidekick. "Link…this is his horse. You know him?' Renado said.

"Uh…yeah," FireRat said. "How do you know him?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*

Link in floor three shot three arrows at three deku babas that were on the ceiling while the other three were gone. (Three three's in that last sentence…lol) He spun attacked the three coming at him from all directions possible. The third door opened for the fourth floor which sadly contained only three skulltulas. He took them on one by one and went through the next doorway and as soon as he looked in number five, he noticed two platforms. 'Archers' he thought. In this room, there were four bulbllin archers. One on a platform, which was in the middle of the room and the other three bulblins surrounded the platform. Link shot the one with an arrow, and jumped down to defeat the rest by sword.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Renado explained to Helmina aka FireRat what Link did to help and how he knew Link.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Link was the hero chosen by the gods." FireRat said. "Indeed." Renado told her.

FireRat told Renado the reason she was there, and he agreed to tell her everything about the Horn of Twilight Ordealian.

"There is an ancient history about the gypsies of old, when the mirror of twilight didn't exist, a horn which is the one you speak of, was known to bring the light world and the twilight realm together. Gypsies would perform this ritual to open the portal, and blow the horn afterwards. It was called ROSE, which stands for Ritual of Ordealian Solar Eclipse. And that was the spoiler that told you the ritual only worked on the solar eclipse that came every fifty years. And this ritual was kept a secret to the Kakariko Gypsies for ages for abuse of power. But someone found it, and someone tried it without the horn, because they didn't know that they needed the horn, it was an eclipse that night, 150 years ago, and the horn was hidden in the cave of ordeals forever. And it stayed that way up to this very day." Renado explained.

FireRat was speechless, but she did have a question. "When will the Eclipse come back?" FireRat asked.

Renado sighed and said, "In a few days."

"Days?' FireRat repeated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Link was down to the 6th floor, and facing five harmless torch slugs. He hit them with his arrows from the ledge, and jumped down to the next floor. On floor seven, there were keese on fire and the fire-breathing friends called dodongos. He shot the two dodongos when they opened their mouth to blow fire, and hit all the keese easily. Floor eight was no harder. There were six tektites which were the things that look like crazy, four-legged spiders that jump at you. Floor nine was next and it seemed to only have Lizaflos. Link jumped down to defeat them, but the door didn't open. Then Link was shot with an arrow. "Ow…" He said almost painlessly looking in the bulblin archer's direction. He shot them both with the one's own arrow.

Then Link went to the entrance of the 10th floor, and saw a sparkle in a mini spring. This was the great fairy.

She gave him Fairy tears which helped with the healing and the strength when he took a drink.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FireRat had asked to see her father, Barnes who was still there, in his shop on the right of Kakariko's end.

She entered the shop, and Barnes wasn't there immediately. But when she closed the door, he came rushing down. "I'm coming my costumer!" Once he laid eyes on FireRat, his mouth dropped open. "MINA!" he yelled coming out from his desk. He gave her a huge hug, and she hugged back happily. "Hello." She said.

"Ah Helmina!' He said, "What are you doing' here?" He said breaking away from the hug. "Visiting." She said.

"I missed you…can I get you anything?'" He asked. "Sure." FireRat said. She was to spend some quality time with her foster parent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*

After meeting the Great Fairy, Link was at floor 11. It seemed a wall covered the door to enter the next stage. Link defeated two helmasaurs, and a bunch of rats. He used the spinner that he found in the Arbiter's Grounds desert temple after defeating death sword to get to floor 12 which had millions of chuchus. He bottled up one that was sparkling a pale yellow color. It was a rare chuchu which helped restore health. Floor 13 had 5 Chu worms which were the green bugs that hid in his blue bubble. He claw shots them out of their bubble and beats the life out of them. Then they go poof. Floor 14 was next; a bunch of bubbles were flying around him in no time. He spun attack all the floating skull heads and went on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

FireRat decides to leave Kakariko, and go to the cave of Ordeals to help Link. But before she goes, Renado, Kakariko Shaman gives her a new sword. "Please except this sword, it is a gift from me to you, Mina. It is called the Excalibur." Renado said bowing his head holding a long sword with a silver edge and a bronze handle. Helmina takes this sword, thanks Renado and leaves to the desert.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

Floor 15 had many Bulblins, 10 to be exact. Link spun attack some, shot the far away ones, and slashed some. The next door opened, and Link was beginning to be bored. More keese and rats; gone like *snap*.

Floor 17 had skull hounds that were easy as well. Floor 18 had the green leaf-like creatures that spun around you closing in on you. 'Leevers' Link thought. He waited for the right moment and let go of a spin attack, and they were gone. Nineteenth floor held more chuchus.

Link ended up at floor 20, and there was the great fairy again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

FireRat had galloped to Lake Hylia and jumped from the bridge in the water. Sounds crazy, but she lived. The water below broke her fall. She got out of the water and talked to Fyer. "DO you want to be shot to the heavens?!" He encouraged. Before he finished everything, FireRat pulled out 20 rupees and said, "Oasis Flight."

"Uh…okay, but it was only ten." He said. "Keep the change." Fire Rat said. "Well thanks!" Fyer said.

He shot her to the desert and she ran her way to the cave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Link had used the ball & chain he found from Yeto and Yeta's place deep in the snow mountains to get out of floor number 21 which held more Bokoblins and Keese that were covered in ice. Link was frozen once, but he got out of it immediately. Floor 22 held more keese and more rats. Another easy floor, that took Link to 23 in a heat beat. 23 contained a group of stalkin, which were the tiny skull guys that poke their spear at you like crazy people (crazy dead people). Floor 24 was the most challenging yet, as he approached five ReDeads. They all came at him at once one hit him, and he had cut through his tunic. Link put a bomb with his arrow stunning the knights as well as weakening them, so he beat them all to a bloody pulp at once defeating them and going to the next floor, floor 25. Here was another platform of a bulblin archer and he destroyed that one and jumped down for 8 more bulblins, most clubbers instead of archers. He got rid of the archers first, and then shot a clubber, and had two more bulblins left. He shot both of them as well, and continued. Three staflos were in the next section, so Link brought out his bomb arrows and blew them suckers up opening the next door like *snap.* Floor 27 had more skulltulas and more bubbles as well. He rid of those guys and the next stage was going to surprise him, although. He didn't know so yet.

The next floor, before he jumped down, he heard a yelp of a Lizaflos and the torch's flame exposed the door opening for someone in a black clock with their fire red hair flowing around them self.

"FireRat?" Link called jumping down. FireRat turned around and greeted Link with a smile. "What's up?" FireRat asked.

"The rest of the floors." Link responded. How did you get here? He asked.

"When I entered, the fairy transported me here. And down to the next level we go." FireRat explained.

Link said he'd go with that and continued on to floor 29. Here, were stalkin and bubbles. Link destroyed the stalkin, and FireRat killed the bubbles with her new sword the Excalibur. Link didn't notice at first because it was so dark. Floor 30, the Great fairy again showed up.

On floor 31, Link shot 3 beamos, and FireRat handled the keese. Floor 32 held every enemy fire related. FireRat took on the keese and bubbles while Link destroyed the dodongos and the torch slugs. FireRat and Link split the next 50-50, it was floor 33 and it held four ReDeads. FireRat tried to sneak attack, but the knight got her first. It screamed and paralyzed her, although Link heard the scream, it hadn't paralyzed him. He defeated one Redead, and Stunned the Redead that almost attacked FireRat. FireRat finished him and she and Link went their own way again. This time, FireRat didn't get paralyzed. Neither did Link, they both moved on once all the ReDead Knights were gone. The next floor just had chuchus. Link and FireRat went their own strategy. Next were many ice-keese and a freezard. Link hit the freezard with the ball and chain, and FireRat attacked it. It became three mini freezards and they attacked them easy. The next floor was filled with chilfos link hit them with a ball and chain killing them instantly, and FireRat attacked one like crazy until it was gone. Floor 37, Link spun attacked more leevers, and FireRat defeated all the keese. 38 was an all ice thing. The two avoided the freezards and saved the two for last. First they got the Chilfos, and then FireRat got the Keese while Link got the bubbles. Then the same process as last time they fought a freezard. Floor 39 had two darknuts which were a lot harder than one, so they each took on one. Link finished his right before FireRat did, and they went on to the fourth great fairy.

Every spiritual spring had little pink fairies in it now. That is when Link realized FireRat had gotten a new sword. "Where did you get that?"" Link asked. "It's about time you noticed." FireRat teased.

Link gave her a dirty look and she told him that Renado gave the sword to her. "It was a gift, and it is called the Excalibur." She explained. "Fascinating. Lets go we've got monsters to slay and a horn to retrieve."

FireRat and Link went into the next room. Inside were nine armos, which were fairly easy with one person handling it, sadly easy if two are. Next, the two had fought bokoblins and babas. Floor 43 was up next and Link had fought off 3 Lizaflos in one hit with the Super Jump Attack. All were down while FireRat took on Bulblins, Link helped by shooting them. Next floor was four Dynoflos. Link took two, and FireRat took two. One of FireRat's Dynoflos hit her with its axe shaped tail causing her to have a small cut across her stomach. She slashed the Dynoflos, and it hurt to move. Link took on the rest off the Dynoflos and helped FireRat get up.

"Are you alright?" Link asked FireRat who was breathing hard and holding herself up with her sword. Link pulled out a bottle that had purple liquid in it.

"Here, drink this. It'll heal you. It is The Great fairy's tears." Link said. FireRat looked at Link with no questioning look, and took the bottle. She drank it down and felt better. Now they moved on to Stage 45 Link defeated 4 ReDead Knights, but one defeated him. Link was hit hard by one. FireRat took care of the Chuchus and the bulblins. She then attacked the Redead before it finished Link, and Link took out the rest of his milk.

"Are _you_ alright?" FireRat asked. "You almost got killed."

"I'll be fine. Let's go." Link said getting up quickly.

Floor 46 had 3 chilfos and 2 freezards. FireRat got the Chilfos and Link got the freezards. The next stage was easier than saying pie, you might say. FireRat and Link teamed to beat stalkins, rats, and bokoblins. The next, 48, contained 2 Aeroflos and a darknut. Link took the Aeroflos, and FireRat took the darknut. The Aeroflos were all gone once the darknut lost all his armor, Link then finished him and motioned FireRat to come down to floor 49 with him. FireRat thanked Link for the second save, and Link said he owed her…though he really didn't, for he had saved her life, then she repaid, then Link saved her again. The next and final room held 3 darknuts. FireRat convinced Link to let her take on two at a time. Link tried to protest, but FireRat weaseled her way through. Link defeated the first quickly, and went to help FireRat who had scratches all over by now. The darknuts were scratch-less. Link and FireRat worked hard together and finished the Cave of Ordeals together. The next stage, the Great fairy was gone, and her waters were dark, Link and FireRat noticed someone in front of them.

"Cute how you were trying to spoil my plan. But look who didn't fail." The person said showing his face. It was Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf…" Link murmured. "Yes…Good try though. I'll dominate this world, and you will all go to a hell dimension!" Ganon said as he left.

"We were caught?" FireRat asked outraged. "I can't believe we did all that for nothing!" She yelled.

"We didn't. Ganon has the horn now…big problem, I know…but we'll find a way to stop him. I swear it on the fate of Hyrule." Link said solemnly.

"Promise me we'll do it together." FireRat said. "I mean defeat Ganon together." She saved holing out her hand as if she wanted a high five. But Link recognized this when Renado showed him. Some People from Kakariko would promise each other something by clapping each other's hands together and holding them tight in between each other. It means loyalty and trust between two or more people.

Link agreed to this and held FireRat's loyalty.


End file.
